In a Heartbeat Rap
by twirlgirl04
Summary: This is what happens when twirlgirl04 and Aricraze get together late at night. Our poem involves everything from cantalope to shoes. WARNING: you will most likely find this dumb unless you know us...of corse if you know us, it might still be dumb....bu


Hey everybody! This is a... nice little poem Aricraze and I put together very, very late at night. We thought you guys might want to laugh at our expense, and it's just for fun, so please, don't yell at us or...........do anything of the sort!   
  
I don't own a thing... though there's not much to own on this....  
  
  
In a Heartbeat Rap  
  
  
Fee-neh! Feh-feh-feh-fee-neh!  
do wop da do da day, buy our shoe today  
HAY!  
Now let's do a cheer! Our shoes have a comfy interior! Hey, yay, let's cheer! 'Yippie do da, yippie do day, just go and buy our show today!'  
our shoes bounce and pounce whenever you ask  
it would be stupid to let this offer pass  
Rah, rah, sis koom bah. Our shoes make you go cha-cha! La de da... la de da... go find Ma and laugh, "Oh hah!"  
thats right homie, we aint phony, are you lonely? Call me on the phonie  
Twirl so, twirl fro... whatever you do, just don't go! Give me a T, 'lee lee' give me an W, 'choo, choo' give me an I, 'sigh sigh' give me an R, 'rarr rarr' give me an L, 'yell yell'. TWIRL! SWIRL! Make a mural!  
or eat a churro!  
in your burrow!  
'Yay,' says he, 'Pay,' says she, 'Hey,' says me  
'yo' says po  
'Ho ho ho!' laughs Mo  
'my my' says ty  
'Choo Achoo!' sneezes Sue  
write foo, write smooth! Don't forget to choose! Give me a W~ (ubleloo) give me an R~ (par) give me an I ~(KIII) give me a T~ (cant u see?) give me an E~(See Sue SEE?) so don't forget to write like a pumpkin pie in a car accident  
oh my wow, oh my wow. i just saw the pie go 'pow'. the pumpkin went 'ooze', i pressed 'snooze'... then a scream, what hit my face was cream, and i woke up from this bad dream  
No more dream, no more dream, but why does it seem? What is this beam? A light so keen? I am a bean. What have I seen? These aliens are so lean!  
The aliens are buff! On their face is an earmuff! Fold the cuff! Do not snuff. Do guff! Aw! Follow the law. Naw.  
why, they coughed! Where is my loft? what's this robot? Why am I not sought? Or is all the want pot?  
I fry peas for you to eat, marvel at my amazing feat. I did not cheat, I just ate a beet. That's what cooks do, if you do not like just use the loo.  
Why not me?  
Can they not see? Why, I hold the key, to an everlasting eternity.  
The key got bent, the keymaster they sent, a new key he lent, our anger we must vent.  
we must vent on the pickles, that are worth nickles, I must hintle, no more fickles, like Mr. bickles  
who causes a stiffle  
Rhyme with chyme, vault with salt. Spice is nice, hot it is not. Tangy ones are fangy, tart ones are smart. But spicy ones are nicey.  
carts like bert, we like the sea, you like the zoo, he likes spiced peas, she likes many keys, mom likes tom, dad likes his fad  
brother likes to smother  
sister likes to act like a mister  
and kitty acts silly  
puppy eats the guppy  
guppy seems suppy  
hamster is the prankster  
lizard likes the Sizzler  
that didnt really rhyme but who cares about the time since we like to mime  
look at the clock? Aint it a smock? There aint no lock, all I need is my sock  
please me you have to mock, this coffee is full chock, if you want some the door you must knock  
or you will get a sock full of cock  
and no more will you talk  
and put your voice in your pock. et. and then squawk, 'bawk bawk' like a chicken with a gawk  
no, i will not stop  
then the soda can we must pop  
and no, you can not have a lollipop  
ooh the ep on today is New Kid in Town, which I watched without a frown, I dropped down without a soun' and put on my gown  
Which fell far down  
onto the ground  
and i pulled it up this time with a frown from the mound  
without making a sound  
then i made a frantic bound and found the sound that had disappeared from the mound  
Si senorita, El queso bonita (I know the verbs aint right, but I have to keep the song tight)  
Spanish is it, eh? How impressing, May. What, you say your name isn't May? Oh too bad, that's my fad, Chad  
I'm your Pants, france  
smile a mile across the Nile and don't choke up bile as you fly over the pile of Kyle'd dial file  
That would be bad, no more fad. It's so sad, he was such a lad. That poor cantalope, never knew he was on a slope  
and he was on dope. he should have known better, at least he wrote me a letter  
ah hold on, i will be gone, for a few minutes, while i oil my mitts  
A letter? oh how nice, sugar and spice, I hope he had no lice, maybe he sat on ice  
I am back, hope you didn't quack too much during this mack  
ok i was scared, i almost hit the sack  
aw i'm sorry for my presence lack, i did file my packs  
i gained a six-pac  
ack!  
now my abs are ripply, i do not feel cripply  
why, is it nippy?  
it is pippy  
no it's sticky  
yes, i dropped on it my picky fruit licky  
shame on you, that's so icky!  
then the mouse Mickey gave my ab a hickey  
a sticky hickey?  
and i said, "ew that is gicky!" and i wrote a ficcie. then the sticky hickey i started picky and it became more icky  
thats fricky  
and my foot did kicky and hurt the sicky mouse nickly  
then Vicky was tickly  
was it sickely?  
it was sure sickely. and Ricky grabbed the pickely jar from Mickey and cried, "Icky licky!"  
pickely?  
it was full of pickles that were pickely and jickely  
I would rather fly than eat pie in this sky. no more lies, it's time to soar to the sky  
my plane takes me over the game with Jane. want some candy cane to keep you sane? it's double-cherry pain flavoured rain  
are you insane?  
i am sane since i ate the rain and candy cane. but you are insane i can wane, since you have a mane  
no, not a mane!  
it's a mane, you plain pain. no i'm just play'n  
wow, i was achin  
you were achin, eh? or were you bakin'? you have sunburn now your stomach shall churn  
now i yurn for no more burn  
may your skin peel like an orange, now top it with porridge  
wow this is getting hard, sign my card  
now eat a pear, grow more hair! It's so fair, not to be treated like a care bear!  
grab some cloud, fluffy and nice, eat your rice, don't get lice, roll the dice for your mice  
and hope it all goes nice!  
then the mice will eat your lice and damage the dice  
not the dice! That's not nice! No more spice  
for you two mice  
until they learn to be nice  
which wont happen till sings  
sings it is, join show biz  
no more pop quiz! IAHB's gonna kill liz!  
watch your fiz  
be a kidz  
no more sizz?  
thats right Miz Dizz  
Mpineapples?  
what, pineapples? frapples?  
no more snapples  
this is getting tough, wouldn't you say rough?  
i would say buff  
very tough very rough  
si senorita  



End file.
